Clint's Revenge
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Clint wasn't satisfied with Loki's defeat and felt that he still had a personal score to settle. Loki violated his mind, so Clint violated the god's body. One-Shot; Warning: Rape


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Clint's Revenge

Summary: Clint wasn't satisfied with Loki's defeat and felt that he still had a personal score to settle. Loki violated his mind, so Clint violated the god's body. Warning: Rape and Dark Themes

Author's Note- This is my take on why Clint was so smug about sending Loki off at the end of the movie.

~[~

After the war was over and the Avengers were victorious Clint was still brooding. Everyone else was satisfied and happy to send Loki back to Asgard for punishment, and he was excited about shipping the psychopath off too, but first he needed take back the security that was stolen from him. Loki invaded his mind and forced him to reveal all his secrets, and then used them against not only him but his team, especially Natasha. Clint needed a way to settle the score and was trying to think as he stared through the security camera at the chained god.

It was a pitiful sight really. Loki's wrists and ankles were chained to the bench-like bed he was currently being stored on, and he looked absolutely miserable. He had hardly spoken a word since he was brought in and chained, not that it mattered since Tony was constructing a gag for him anyway. Thor had tried standing outside his cell and reasoning with him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He had left about 5 minutes ago and Loki had hardly moved since. The Hulk had really smashed him up well which gave Clint some minute satisfaction, but he needed his own revenge.

Nick Fury entered the room and Clint glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He knew that Fury was concerned about him, everyone on the team was, but Clint refused to share his inner turmoil with anyone but Natasha. He finally turned to look at Fury fully and he received a knowing look. After a few minutes Fury took a breath and said "Look I know you want your own chance at revenge, but you're better than that. However, if you really need it I can give you fifteen minutes. I'll make sure Thor is distracted and that the cameras are off, but only fifteen minutes." Fury seemed a bit disappointed in him, but he could deal with that.

Clint considered his options. He really didn't have all the time he would have liked to punish Loki but fifteen minutes was better than none at all. However, if Thor were to find out he was sure that he would receive a beating much like Loki had from the Hulk. Clint decided in the end it was worth, and he would finally receive some satisfaction and peace of mind. "When does my time start?"

Fury looked at the camera and sighed returning his gaze to Clint. "Give me fifteen minutes to shut off the cameras. I'll send you a text with the code 'Pizza?' and you reply 'No thanks' when you're ready. That way it will look less like a conspiracy to anyone monitoring our phones. Then your fifteen minutes will start. Are you sure you really need this?"

Clint listened avidly and thought about the questions for a moment. Finally he answered swiftly and firmly "Yes." Fury nodded and walked out leaving Clint to plot.

Clint needed a good plan of attack if he were to ever gain his revenge and so he walked around getting closer to Loki's holding chamber. He still felt violated in the strangest and most personal way, and he had no idea what could ever possibly compare to that. Arrows and beatings would do nothing to a god. The Hulk had tossed him around like a rag doll and he was injured but nothing serious. Clint was starting to feel cheated by his lack of ideas, and then one hit him. Loki had violated his mind, and therefore as the perfect punishment he could violate the god's body. He was sure that would leave a mark, even if it wasn't physical he was sure a mental one would remain. Loki's pride would be severely damaged since he would be made helpless and violated by a mortal who he felt was beneath him. Clint had finally stumbled upon the perfect punishment and he couldn't wait.

True to his word fifteen minutes later as Clint reached the hallway down from Loki's cell he received a text from Fury. He quickly replied and strode over to Loki's cell. The god was contained in another one of the Hulk's cages and it was very similar to the first, except if the glass was broken on this one a high voltage electric shock was delivered and the entire floor was locked down with all residents evacuated. It really didn't matter in this situation since the god was chained and not really reactive to anything, but it was a good safety precaution.

Clint typed in the passkey to unlock the door and strode inside. Loki's eyes were shut until the door was unlocked and he turned to make eye contact with Clint. He appeared mildly surprised for a moment and then his mouth morphed into a twisted grin and his eyes held that light of mischief that had been missing. "So I see you mortals are no more virtuous than you make me out to be. Come for your revenge have you?" Loki spoke in a tone that was mildly amused and Clint couldn't wait to take all his amusement and turn into utter dread.

He chose his reply carefully knowing the full manipulative power the god possessed. "We are far above you and your sick twisted games, though I will admit we aren't perfect. I'll show you just how much greater we are today, if that wasn't already obvious." Clint put on a smooth smirk and Loki gave him a sour look.

"You realize that I am god do you not. There is nothing you can do to harm me puny mortal." Loki said this in a carefree tone and it was clear that he believed every word. This was only going to make things so much more fun for Clint.

Clint strode over to Loki and quickly straddled his waist. The god was clearly not expecting this and instantly grew suspicious. Clint bent down to whisper in his ear in a seductive tone" Are you sure about that?"

The alarm bells must have been going off inside the gods head because Loki started to struggle at this point though the chains seemed to be doing a fine job restraining him. "Don't touch me. Get your filthy hands off you worthless creature." Clint ignored the insults and went to the task of undoing both their pants quickly since time was of the essence. He was going to have to move about this in a timely fashion if he was to complete his revenge.

After their pants were pulled down he began to stroke himself quickly while Loki glared at him heatedly. The god seemed to realize that he wasn't going to win this time either and so settled on seething instead. The thought of how satisfying this was going to be, to be dominating a god and exacting the perfect revenge sent tingles up Clint's spine. This was exactly what he wanted, to be in control over the one who had once controlled him, and make him feel as powerless as he had. Finally Clint was ready to get going but first he had one thing to say. He bent back down to whisper into Loki's ear again. "You violated my mind, so now I'll violate your body as recompense."

Loki's eyes widened for a half a second before Clint pushed in quickly. It took a bit of effort on his part since Loki was tight but Clint did not believe him to be a virgin. The god screamed, but not too loud at the initial intrusion and was panting heavily with a pain laden expression across his face. After a moment he began to whimper and that was when Clint began pounding into his body. The whimpers of pain increased but Clint did not let up on his pace. He had derived no pleasure from Loki's dominance over his mind, so therefore he was denying the god any satisfaction. As far as Clint was concerned Loki deserved this and he wasn't about to give him any more than he deserved. He pace was fast and the friction was intense. Loki's whimpers died down and only happened occasionally when Clint gave a particularly hard thrust or changed the angle so that it was bruising new body tissue. He did not care how many injuries, like bruises or even perhaps a rip or tear that he caused, all he wanted was for the god to feel the agony he felt, he wanted him to suffer as he had. Though Loki's whimpers were becoming fewer his face was still contorted with pain and he was pulling at the chains as if trying to free himself from his confinement. It was all in vain however, and his heavy breathing reflected just how much Clint was affecting him. Clint felt his orgasm from the power and pleasure building and knew that it would be over soon. So he picked up his thrusts and enjoyed the pained look upon Loki's face as he continued to his orgasm.

When he was finally finished he pulled out and redid both of their pants. He did not clean Loki up but just left him the way he had been, with his seed dripping out of the god as a reminder of the event. He worked quickly knowing that his time was coming to an end and left with only a fleeting glance at the god, just able to take in the exhausted and pained expression etched upon his face.

As he exited the room and strode into the hallway he checked the time and noted that he still had a few seconds before his fifteen minutes ended. That meant that he had wrapped everything up before the camera was on and that he would be far enough away to avoid suspicion. He knew that he should feel bad about what happened but he couldn't bring himself to be. Loki was a monster in everyone's eyes except for Thor, and so that made it justifiable in Clint's mind. For the first time he actually felt better, and his peace of mind was back and it felt incredible.

The day they sent Loki off was a day that Clint was sure no one would forget. It was a great triumph for them all, including Thor because he was reclaiming his little brother even if it wasn't on good terms. Clint had to keep the smugness off his face because he knew that if he appeared too ecstatic that that would make people suspicious. Everyone was already spooked about the fifteen minute camera glitch, and they thought Loki had used his magic to try to escape. Thor was even taking extra precautions with Loki because of it, so Clint was trying to avoid the subject. Loki wouldn't even look in Clint's direction and was trying to put distance between them the whole time, though no one else seemed to notice. He wouldn't tell anyone Clint knew because that would make the humiliation even worse for him. Clint would have loved to boast about it, but he knew that Thor would not take kindly to such news, and so he kept his mouth shut. It would make a better secret anyway. As he watched Loki grasp the Teserect he couldn't help but smile knowing that he had done far worse damage to the god than anyone else could ever hope to.

~[~

I hope you all liked it and weren't too disturbed. This idea popped into my head a few days ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. Anyway, reviews are great and feel free to voice your thoughts.


End file.
